Stalker
by TotalOtaku07
Summary: Hiruma has a stalker! But who is it? And why are the rest of the team so afraid? Find out...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: If I'd live another life, I'd never own Eyeshield 21… I'm just not artistic enough

**Disclaimer:** If I'd live another life, I'd never own Eyeshield 21… I'm just not artistic enough.. (T.T)

**Setting:** Just before the finals of the Kantou Tournament, before the game with Shinryuuji Nagas.

**x x x x x**

**Prologue:**

It all started with a single red rose with a black ribbon tied around its stem, and placed on the doorstep of the Deimon Devilbats HQ. The captain of the cheering squad was the first one to spot it and excitedly announced to everyone inside the clubroom that she has a secret admirer. However, the reality she created around the origin of the mysterious flower, was immediately broken when their running back spotted the off-white envelope at the same spot where the flower had been placed. All eyes were upon the said envelope as the Ace player warily opened it to reveal the contents.

Of course, they have these different thoughts inside their heads:

Komusubi: Fugoh! (sigh)

Kurita: Oh.. my… (forefingers pointing towards each other)

Taki: (out loud) Ahaha..! I am 150 sure it's for me!

Toganou/Kuroki: (to Taki) Idiot! Who'd want to be your admirer?!

Juumonji: (only 50 conviction) Please, not for me.. so not cool

Yukimitsu: I'm pretty sure it's for Mamori-san, she's got the most admirers here

Sena: This is weird, I don't feel like opening it..

Musasahi: I don't feel too good about this.. (glancing side to side)

Ishimaru: (Yes! Him too!) I feel my blood chilling (as always.. sigh)

Monta: From Mamori-san to me, please MAX!!

Before the name of the real recipient of the said rose was revealed to them, however, a voice was heard from behind.

"Hey guys, what are you all doing out here?"

Kurita jumped in fright (bounced, more like), Taki tripped because he was trying to look at the envelope while doing a pirouette, Monta almost bled to death (from the nose), Sena almost dropped the envelope, Suzuna looked grim (?), Musashi remained as stoic as ever, the Huh-huh brothers and Yuki clutched their chests, while Komusubi tried to stop his senpai from bouncing away, and Ishimaru, as always was forgotten.

"Eh—What's that?" Mamori asked when she saw what Sena was holding.

Sena tried to hide it,saying "erm—it's just well, ehehe.."

"We found a flower with a note at the doorstep", said Yuki.

"A flower? Who is it for?", their manager inquired again, with obvious curiosity.

"That's what we were trying to find out" Suzuna piped up impatiently, "open it up Sena".

Everyone looked at the boy, and as he began opening the envelope again, all eyes, including Mamori's were upon him. Slowly, he slipped a piece of cardboard from inside the envelope, revealing a name: the name of the rose's true recipient.

It was the infamous running back, Ishimaru, who said something first (after almost three minutes of silence):

"I feel my blood going cold".

**x x x x x**

_**The Stalker:**__ (lurking somewhere) Damn. Why do they all have to stick their noses into this?! I've planned this for so long, but they just ruined it. I have to change my strategy.. next time._


	2. The Phantom

Chapter 1: The Phantom

**Chapter 1: ****The Phantom**

"Haaaa?!"

"Haaaaaaa?!"

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaa?!"

The linemen trio aka the Huh-Huh brothers opened with their signature expression. Everyone else's eyes were almost popping out of their sockets. Musashi cannot believe what was written in the card that he had re-read it more than three times, shaking his head in between glances. Kurita has that confused / scared / unsure look (more than ever), while Ishimaru had turned into ice.

"You—Younii?!" Suzuna exclaimed with a very small voice.

Silence.

"Well, if it's for him then we should give it to him, of course", Mamori finally said, calmly.

"Does it say who sent it?" Yuki asked, always rational.

"Nope. It's just his name written on the card", Sena answered, still a bit shaky.

"Ahaha --! (still crying while doing his pirouettes) impossible…", Taki lamented.

Just then, the sound of familiar (and terrifying) footsteps, were heard by everyone all at once.

"Hey, fuckin' shrimps, what are you doing loitering around here?!"

All of them turned around to face their beloved (ehem) quarterback, while hiding the note fell under Sena's responsibility. It wasn't really necessary to do this, but somehow, without talking; they all agreed not to show it to the Devil Captain, just yet. However, Suzuna, the only one in better terms with Hiruma suddenly piped up: "You-nii, someone wanted to give this to you", grabbing the flower from Sena and offering it to the blond.

Hiruma raised an eyebrow; skeptical? Annoyed?

"It's really for you. It came with a note", Mamori said, looking at Sena (who just wanted to disappear under the wall).

Before anyone could bring their eyes back to the real object of the scene, a loud BANG was heard.

One moment they were looking at the running back, and another, they are looking at the remains of the pitiful rose and their quarterback blowing the smoke from the muzzle of his pistol.

"Who cares about a fucking flower? Everyone start running or I'll blow your asses off!!" he screamed as the rest of the team scrambled to the field, the "rose incident" completely forgotten.

Mamori, who was left behind, and rather immune to such happenings, picked up the flowery remains and the note, shaking her pretty head slightly, and said softly to the captain: "You should be glad that someone appreciates you".

"Who cares about appreciation, damn manager? A fucking flower won't help me win a fucking game now, would it?" he spat back.

To this, she could only sigh, and began sweeping the scattered petals near the doorstep. She wondered if Hiruma can understand people's feelings, if he can care, ever.

"Of course he can, he does" she concluded. _He's just too proud to show it._

**x x x x x**

The day was done without any more unexpected occurrences; maybe. Hiruma Youichi was walking home with a rifle dangling from one shoulder. Somehow, there are no other pedestrians. But he's not bothered by this. He just continued to walk, occasionally popping his gum.

Then, he suddenly stopped in his tracks, surreptitiously looked around for telltale signs of life. But there was only the wind, mournful with the rest of the surroundings, having to exist in the same space and time with such an individual. Hiruma, being what he is, was not given to fear. Since he's a sneaky person himself, he had developed senses akin to certain rodents or even cats. If he had lived during an earlier generation, he might have been a spy or even a ninja.

Someone is watching him. With this he is certain.

_So someone finally had the nerve to assault me after all this time, eh?,_ he said to himself.

But after a few minutes of waiting and of keen observation of his surroundings, he brushed it off. Perhaps the stalker is not yet ready to reveal himself, or had just decided to abandon his worthless plan (whatever that may be).

_I'll deal with you when the fucking need arises_, he thought.

This is not arrogance. This is a fact. He can get away and take advantage of any trouble if even wanted. Then, it's the other person/s who'd be in trouble. _Kekeke_

**The Stalker:** (hiding behind some bushes in someone else's yard, not far away_) It's so hard to follow you Youichi, no wonder no one has ever been that close. But I will get my way; you'll see. I wonder what you'll have for dinner.. hmm.. poor baby, no one to cook for you and take care of you. If only I'm with you… We will surely have a grand time. And real soon, we'll be together – and nothing, NO ONE can keep us apart._


End file.
